I Love You as a Half Demon
by alphebet-soup
Summary: Kikyo wants Inyuasha as a human, but Kagome wants him just the way he is... Whatever will Inuyasha do? And what is up with these two newcomers into the feudal era? New enimies will test the gang and see what lies in their inner soul! Read to find out what


PLEASE NOTE:

_**i know i don't own inuyasha, but i wish i owned koga!**_  
please keep in mind i am a **first time writer **so criticizum (sp) is welcome! please email me and tell me your opinions! it would give me great encouragment! please and thank you!

**CHAPTER ONE:**arrival of the strangers

It was quiet. Nothing could be heard, except faint whispers in the night and a slight rumble, which told of a storm that was raging off in the distance.All of a sudden, a lightning bolt struck the ancient time well. The sound echoed throughout the night. Two shadows rose from the ashes, one holding a staff and one holding a sword.

"Are we ready to find them?" said one to the other.

"But of course, this is the famous well, so they should not be far…"

"Yes sister, you are correct. Then let us be off," said the other. Then they were off, running as fast as the speed of light, leaving behind them a quiet night and a destroyed well…

* * *

Kagome yawned and stretched, she eyes squinted, trying to block out the morning light. "What time is it?" she asked herself.

She looked around and saw Kaede, Shippo and Miroku still sleeping, but Inuyasha and Sango were not in the little hut.

Kagome stood up and walked slowly out of the "door" into the outdoors. There was Inuyasha sitting outside in a tree looking out, and, strangely enough, it looked as if he was _thinking. _

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked Kagome, not taking his eyes off of whatever he was looking at.

"I don't know, I just felt like getting up I guess," she said as she stretched her arms and legs. "Where's Sango?" she asked

"She went somewhere. Probably to get something. Why?" he asked her, finally looking down the modern day teenager with a glint in his golden eyes.

"Oh, I see. I'm going to go exploring, ok Inuyasha?" said Kagome as she began to walk out of the little village and into Inuyasha's forest.

"I'm coming with you," said Inuyasha as he jumped out of the tree.

"Why?" asked Kagome, turning around and waiting for him to catch up with her.

"I think something happened and I just don't think you want to get killed right now, unless you think you're stronger then me, which you're not," said Inuyasha, crossing his arms and showing a smug look.

Kagome giggled and nodded. "I am soo much stronger then you," she said, acting like she was flexing her muscles.

Inuyasha smiled. He liked walking with Kagome…

* * *

"Look, there they are," said one of the strange characters the destroyed the well.

"Yes, there they are, walking a talking… They look different. They are younger…" Said the other girl.

Both were beautiful, one with black hair and one with white. They both wore clothing like Sesshomaru's, the one with black hair had a blue one with red and yellow flowers and the one with white hair had a red one with blue and green flowers. The one with black hair had a scar from place in-between her eyes to the bottom of her right cheek. The girl with black hair had violet eyes, the one with white hair had sparkling gold eyes. Both looked slightly tan and very well built, like fighters. The one with black hair look more mature then the one with white hair, who looked very light-hearted.

"She looks so skinny, Katuma!" said the white haired girl to the darker haired girl as she pointed the tip of her staff to Kagome.

"She is skinny in the future and she is skinny now. Don't point at them Kaga," said Katuma as she took her sword and pulled her staff back.

"Can we go talk to the now?" asked Kaga.

"No, we must earn their trust first," said Katuma.

"I don't know if I can hold our secret from their ears. I just want to go and tell them!" said Kaga, with a huge smile on her face, revealing tiny fangs.

"You better hold your tongue, or I will cut it off," said Katuma.

Kaga took her hands and grabbed her tongue and looked at Katuma with hurt eyes.

"Oh, you know I wouldn't, I'm just warning you," said Katuma rolling her eyes. Kaga smiled. "We better keep following them," said Katuma as she jumped from branch to branch to catch up with the couple walking in the woods; chatting lightly. Kaga was right on her tail.


End file.
